


Whispers Of The Heart

by VampireVengence



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Charles Is A Dork, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Thinks It's Cute, Gay, Gay Male Character, Human AU!, Kissing, M/M, Modern day AU!, Moira And Raven Hatch A Plan, Raven Thinks Charles Needs To Get Laid, band au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Moira think Charles is lonely so hatch a plan to solve the problem. Charles is not prepared for what's in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Of The Heart

"This is pointless." Charles huffed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Raven had dressed him in what had to be the tightest pair of skinny jeans in existence and a fitted t-shirt. He felt awkward and uncomfortable and was desperate for his cardigan. "It's not pointless. You just have a habit of picking the wrong guys." He loved his sister, of course he did, but that didn't stop him from wanting to strangle her. She could be so infuriating sometimes. Especially when she got an idea stuck in  her head. The current idea? That Charles needed a boyfriend or at the very east to 'get laid'. As a result she was dragging him to see some band he'd never even hear of in the hopes he'd meet someone that took his fancy.

"I've never even hear of this band." He sighed, desperate for an excuse, _anything_ that would mean he didn't have to go. "It doesn't matter Charles. You're forgetting what the aim of this is." Raven smirked in the reflection as she came and stood behind him. "What kind of a name is 'Mutant and Proud' anyway?" Charles muttered, turning to face the others. "It's all to do with their stage alter egos. They all have mutant names." Charles frowned. "Alter egos?" Moira nodded. She too was in on Ravens plan. _Traitor._

"It's their thing, their concept I guess. The idea is that they're all mutants and it's this post apocalypse future where mutants exist and have special powers but as a result they're all mortal enemies with the humans." Charles pulled a face at the frankly preposterous plot. "That's what constitutes music these days?" Raven rolled her eyes. "That's not the point Charles, you're not going for the music." It was his turn to roll his eyes. "No I'm going to find myself a man." 

He was quite impressed with himself, there was only a hint of bitterness amongst the sarcasm in his voice. "Or get laid." Not for the first time this evening he sent his sister a glare. "Charles when I say this I mean it in the nicest way, but you're kinda a dork. And lately you've been a prissy irritable dork. One way or another we need to get you laid." He huffed at Moira's comment before grabbing a cardigan and pulling it on. He was stressed not prissy thank you very much. "Fine let's get this over with." 

The room was stifling and crammed full with college students. The band hadn't even been on yet and all Charles could smell was sweat. _Great._ "We're gonna go get a drink, you go mingle." With that Moira and Raven disappeared in the direction of the bar, leaving Charles to skulk in the shadows wishing he was anywhere else.

A loud screech of feedback alerted him that the band where ready as they finished setting up onstage. Quite frankly Charles thought they looked ridiculous. The guy behind the drum kit had painted himself blue and had a matching wig that's matted clumps stuck out in all directions, the bassist was dressed in normal dark clothes but was wearing what had to be the weirdest pair of sunglasses Charles had ever seen and finally the vocalist who wore regular clothes again however had paired them with a black cape and an oddly shaped helmet that covered everything but his face. Charles didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

The music was loud and brash with a growling vocal that spoke of revolution, war and general anti-authoritarian underdog themes. It was not to Charles' taste but the crowd certainly seemed to enjoy themselves and the front man had an excellent stage presence, connecting with their fans. Over all Charles had to admit he was impressed.

"Thank you you've been an amazing crowd." He began, flashing his teeth in a shark like grin. "On the drums we've got Hank 'Beast' McCoy, on bass Scott 'Cyclops' Summers and I'm Erik 'Magneto' Lensherr. Together we are Mutant and Proud and this is our final song of the evening." The guy grinned, stepping back from the microphone slightly as the crowd booed and jeered, shouting for more. "This is 'Last Stand'."

Charles watched as the crowd truly lost themselves, dancing, singing, moshing, it was total chaos. Charles had never seen such a reaction and seeing people this way made him feel a little nervous. He sunk further back again the wall to keep out of everyone's way.

The song ended and the band started to pack up their equipment. Erik removed his helmet, running his hand through his disheveled hair. Now Charles could see him properly he could see just how hot he was. _Damn._ He had to make a conscious effort not to let his jaw drop as he further inspected the man before him. He was so transfixed he didn't even notice his sister's approach.

"Charles!" He jolted slightly, turning to her with a dazed expression. "This is Alex, Scott's brother." The guy, Alex, extended a hand but Charles was barely listening. "Uh-huh great, excuse me." He brushed passed the guy, heading straight towards the stage, ignoring his sister's scolding of his name.

Erik sat down on the edge of the stage as he took a long drink from a large bottle of water whilst untying his cape. "Hey." Charles was amazed at how calm and confident he sounded considering he was pretty sure his heart was about to beat out of his chest. "Hey! Enjoy the show?" He grinned brightly, only adding to Charles' nerves. "Not really." _Oh god. What the hell are you doing?!_ "I mean it's not really my thing. The theatricality was very impressive though and you're clearly doing something right judging by the audience's reaction." Erik just continued to smile because this guy was adorable right now and yeah, he definitely didn't belong here. He was far too innocent and precious to be in some dingy, grotty back room to a bar that was filled with punks, metal heads and the odd wannabe nirvana reject, all of whom were at least twice as big as him. The guy was wearing a cardigan for crying out loud! "Thanks, I appreciate the honesty." He threw the cape on top of a pile of equipment that would later be loaded back into their van before standing in front of the shorter lad. "Can I buy you a drink?"

It turns out by 'a drink' he meant a coke because neither of them were actually old enough to buy anything alcoholic. "So, uh..."

"Charles." He supplied, realizing he'd never actually introduced himself when he'd started insulting the hot guy's band. "Charles." Erik smiled again because, yeah that totally suited him. "What kind of music _do_ you listen to?" Charles blushed a little and braced himself for the mocking that would no doubt follow his reply. "Mostly... classical." Erik chuckled, shaking his head just a little. "I probably could have guessed that." Charles frowned, not sure what to make of that. "What's that supposed to mean?" Erik simply shrugged. "You seem like the type." He wasn't entirely sure how to take that either.

"So what brings you here if not the incredible music?" Charles chuckled softly. "Honestly? My sister and my best friend have decided that I need to 'get laid'." Erik couldn't help but laugh at both the expression Charles pulled and how ridiculous the phrase sounded coming from Charles' lips. "You don't seem overly thrilled about that." Charles sighed, taking a sip from his drink. "I'm not really one for casual sex and one night stands." Yeah Erik probably could have guessed that too. "Well who knows, maybe you'll meet the love of your life." Charles pulled a face and Erik grinned. _Seriously too cute._ "Come on, I'll even be your wingman. There are plenty of girls in here, take your pick." Charles flushed red and cleared his throat awkwardly. _Thank god it's dark in here._ "Actually I'm gay." Erik grinned, a dark glint in his eyes. "Must be your lucky night." _Or mine._ "Come on Süßer, let's get out of here."

Despite his better judgement Charles followed him out of the venue and to a small dinner a couple of blocks down the road. "Erik!" A tall lean blonde girl called from behind the counter. "Hello Emma, it's been a while." She nodded, a knowing expression on her face. "The usual?" Erik nodded with a smile before making his way towards a seat in the back corner.

"So Charles. Tell me about yourself." Charles' mind instantly went blank, he hated talking about himself. "Um, well there's not really much to tell. We moved here a few years ago for my step fathers' work now Raven and I are studying at college and haven't seen either him or our mother in at least a year and a half." He shrugged again, not really sure what else to say. "What are you studying?" Erik asked, intrigued by the lad sat across from him. "Genetics. I'm hoping to become a professor of it." _Wow._ "Impressive." Charles just shrugged. He'd never been overly comfortable with praise, he never knew how to take it.

It was then that Emma appeared, a cup in each hand that she placed in front of them. "What's this?" Charles asked, confused. "The best cup of tea this side of Britain." He had to admit he had not been expecting that. He gently blew on the scalding liquid before gingerly taking a sip. "Okay, this _is_ pretty good." Erik chuckled at the compliment. "I told you Süßer." Charles' eyebrows creased. "What's 'Süßer'?"

"It's German. It means sweetie." Charles blushed scarlet at that. "You speak German?" _Real smooth._ Erik smiled, not commenting on the subject change. "Yes, my mother is German so I lived there for the first few years of my childhood." Charles nodded, both intrigued and impressed.

Though he'd never admit it, it was far too easy for Charles to get lost in Erik. Nothing else seemed to matter as they sat talking, the conversation ranging from deeply philosophical to the downright ridiculous.

"Okay, okay I've got one." Erik gasped as their laughing fit subsided, Charles actually had to wipe his eyes where tears had formed. "If Voldemort and Darth Vader had a fight, who would win?" Charles couldn't help but laugh, his cheeks actually hurt from smiling too much. "Erik Lensherr, asking life's most important questions." Erik laughed too. "I'm genuinely interested in your opinion! It's a debate Hank and I have been having for a while."

Before Charles could respond his phone screen flashed at him from where it lay discarded by his cup. It was then that he noticed the time. "Good god, it's 4:00 am!" _How the hell did it get this late?! ...Well early._ Erik checked his own phone, apparently not trusting Charles' reading skills. "Huh, well that gives us an hour or so. Come on."

Erik stood, leaving a few crumpled notes under a cup before heading to the door. With a confused sigh Charles got to his feet and went after him, throwing a quick 'thanks' at Emma as he reached the door. Erik was already half way along the street, leaving Charles to chase after him. "Erik, where are we going?" He smirked, continuing to lead the way as he headed towards the outskirts of town. "Wait and see."

Charles grew more and more confused as they reached an old warehouse that had been closed for as long as he could remember. "What are we doing here?" He asked when Erik stopped. "We're going up." He indicated towards the fire escape stairs on the side of the building that lead to the roof. Charles' eyes bulged as he looked between them and Erik. "You're insane." Erik just grinned before gripping onto the railing. "Maybe, but I promise it's worth it." Charles wasn't so sure.

Every step they took rocked the stair causing Charles to grip tighter. _Why am I doing this?!_ Finally he reached the top, for Erik to reach out a hand to pull him up onto the roof. "Okay, you've got me up here, now what?" Erik pulled him along until they were at the centre of the roof before sitting down at the edge, legs dangling over. Charles slowly sat down next to him, legs crossed. "Erik." He began but Erik cut him off. "Look." He pulled Charles slightly closer, angling him just so. It was then that he saw the orange hue forming on the horizon line.

He sat and watched as the sun slowly began to rise, splaying a plethora of shades over the sky. Charles didn't think he'd ever seen so many shades of orange. He was totally in awe as he stared up at the sky.

"Worth it?" Erik asked once the sun had finally risen and the colours had faded into the sky's usual blue. "Definitely." Charles grinned turning to face him. "It was beautiful." Erik grinned brightly to hide his nerves. "Almost as beautiful as you." Before Charles could reply he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, taking him by surprise. When he pulled back Charles was blushing scarlet and biting his lip as he grinned, much to Erik's relief.

"Breakfast?" Charles nodded dumbly, still not able to fully comprehend what had just happened. Erik jumped to his feet, pulling Charles up with him before heading to the stairs.

Charles was still smiling when he reached the apartment he shared with Raven. He'd thought he'd managed to get in unnoticed but as he stepped into the kitchen a voice spoke. "What time do you call this?" He jumped and spun around to face his sister as she stood in her dressing gown in the doorway to the living room. "Uh..." She smirked at him triumphantly. "So what's his name?" Charles sighed. "Erik." She grinned fully at him this time causing him to roll his eyes. "It's not what you think. We hung out at this little dinner all night." He didn't mention the whole sunrise thing knowing she'd only call him cheesy. "And will you be seeing him again?" She raised an eyebrow at him but before he could reply his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened it up to see a text from Erik.

_Sleep well Süßer see you on Friday x_

He smiled softly at his phone before turning back to his smirking sister. "Told you it wasn't pointless."


End file.
